Water and a Flame
by Quintessence88
Summary: "Now that it's over, there's nothing else I want. What have I done, looks like I was wrong. Is everything really meant to change? I guess we're like water and a flame." Set during 3x11


**I've been inspired by Daniel Merriweather and Adele's song "Water and a Flame" which I found absolutely perfect for Megan/Tommy and after last episode I couldn't help myself, I had to write this one-shot. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy**

_Now you're gone, there's nothing else I want. Now that it's over, there's nothing else I want.  
What have I done, looks like I was wrong. Is everything really meant to change? I guess we're like water and a flame. Water and a flame…_

What happened in the latest twelve hours made Megan change her mind, she didn't want to let the past in the past anymore, she couldn't and no one could say she didn't try hard but what she felt for detective Sullivan was so intense to fight, so difficult to forget and his car crash made it perfectly clear. She remembered her hands shaking for the fear, her call to him and the message when she was about to confess… yes, to blurt her feelings out.

She needed to tell him, to talk to him she couldn't wait anymore so she took her bag and went to the precinct.

When she arrived there she didn't expect what she saw: Tommy and officer Dunn ready to leave together. As for many things in her life it was too late and she could only blame herself for her stubbornness and stupidity while she watched the man she loved going away with another woman. Megan told her herself she deserved it, so collecting pieces of her broken heart she came back home.

Trying to sleep seemed not to be a good move, she kept tossing and turning thinking of Tommy. Timing was everything and hers was always wrong, she had her chance and threw it away, she couldn't complain if he decided to move on and started something with Riley.

Riley… she made disgust face, Megan never liked her, Tommy wasn't her man, she had no right to be jealous but she was, even if she'd have never admitted it out loud.

Since when he moved to Philadelphia, she struggled to fight her feelings for him: at the beginning there were bewilderment, rage, even bother, but then he saved hers and Lacey's life and something changed little by little; he tried in every way he could to be by her side, to help and console her but she kept pushing him away. _Patience has its limit… _she remembered an old way of saying.

After all that thinking she fell asleep exhausted dreaming of unspoken conversations, his sad eyes and hands which couldn't reach each other.

Several hours later a call woke her up. She rubbed her eyes looking for her phone on the night table.

"Megan Hunt"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Tommy?"

"Yes it's me, sorry if I bothered you"

"Don't worry"

"I heard your message"

_Silence_

"What do I need to know?"

"It doesn't matter anymore"

"It does, I'm close to your apartment, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Tommy wait…"

But he hung up.

Megan sighed and stepped out of bed looking for something nice to wear, she didn't have much time so she simply wore a robe on her satin nightie, then run to bathroom to fix her hair and applied some make-up. Few minutes later the doorbell rang, he was there.

"Hi Megan"

"Tommy, come in… do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, we need to talk"

She swallowed worried

"There was no need for you to come over"

"I'm pretty sure there is. I'm going to ask you again: What do I need to know?"

"I told you, it was nothing"

"It didn't seem like nothing to me Megan, you were upset, your voice was trembling"

"I just got you had a car crash, of course I was upset"

"You know what I mean…"

Megan sighed hugging herself protectively "I don't want to ruin your happiness Tommy, you deserve to be happy"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Riley, you are a good couple" she lied

"We're not a couple and you're lying, how do you know…? You saw us this morning at the precinct, you came to talk to me?"

She lowered her gaze.

"Come on Megan!"

She bit her lips hesitant, it was now or never "I was about to say that… I love you but it doesn't matter anymore I mean you're with Riley and…"

"You what?"

"You heard me"

"Say it again" he came closer

"Tommy please"

"I'm not with Riley, you're the one that I want" he caressed her cheek "Say it again"

"I love you" a tear fell down

"I love you too"

Their lips met devouring each other, all the passion, frustration and fear seemed to explode. Between a kiss and another she pushed him towards her bedroom… his jacket fell during the path just like his shirt but suddenly he stopped her hands.

"If we do this, there's no going back" he looked directly in her eyes

"I don't want to go back anymore"

He kissed her again and again discarding the robe and caressing her breasts through the nightie's satin. Megan moaned and nibbled his earlobe "I thought I lost you" she whispered

"Never, you'll never lose me"

She laid down on bed biting her lips and inviting him to follow her with the finger, Tommy took his pants off and reached her. He was on top kissing her neck, her collarbone and down her breasts… she was so beautiful, he dreamt of that moment for so long and he couldn't believe it was really happening.

After the latest items of clothing were off, he looked in her deep green eyes – they were full of love and want, it remembered him twenty years before when she did look at him in that way – and entered her.

They made love with passion and fervor needing to make up for lost time, for all those years they've been apart. It was intense, breathtaking, two bodies and souls deeply connected, not just sex or love, it meant more, a point of start, a new life together.

"I love you" he whispered coming inside her

A tear slipped down her eye, she tried to wipe it away but Tommy noticed

"Hey, did I hurt you?"

"No, no I don't know what's happening to me, I'm never so emotional"

He kissed her "It had been a tough day, first the plane crash then my car crash"

"I thought I'd have never seen you again" she sobbed

"Hey, I'm here" he kissed her tears

"What about Riley?"

"You can't ask me that while I'm still inside you" he made a face

Megan laughed "You're right sorry"

Tommy pulled out and laid facing her "We just went out twice, there's nothing between us and I'll let her know I'm taken by now"

"Ohh I like you're taken you know that?"

"I know" he pulled her closer "So this is real, isn't it?"

"It is"

"I needed to hear that"

She caressed his face "Your car crash made me understand I couldn't fight what I feel for you anymore"

"So I had to make it happen before…"

"Don't say so!" she poked him

He encircled her waist "You know I won't let you go anymore, don't you?"

"I do and I'm happy about that"

"What do you say if we get some sleep?"

"I say there's plenty and more satisfying ways to spend time…"

Kissing his handsome detective she seated astride him, they were not going to spend the night sleeping, that was sure!


End file.
